


Синица

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Сара вроде бы не верит в приметы, но не может игнорировать одну пугающую, даже зловещую странность.
Relationships: Hilary James Becker/Sarah Page





	Синица

Полдня Беккер смотрел на Сару, задумчивую и непривычно рассеянную. Иногда казалось, что она собирается заплакать. Когда они вернулись с задания, Сара в своём кабинете занялась расчётами. Дверь была открыта, и Беккер не раз прошёл мимо. Сара сидела за письменным столом, склонив голову над россыпью листов разного формата, покусывала кончик карандаша и таращилась на бумаги с абсолютно отсутствующим видом.

В конце концов Беккер не выдержал.

\- Сара, у тебя всё хорошо?

Она вздрогнула, лишь сейчас заметив его присутствие.

\- Извини, не хотел тебя пугать. Я проходил мимо. – «Четвёртый раз». – И я ещё с утра обратил внимание. Ты сегодня сама не своя. Что-нибудь случилось?

\- Нет, - она подарила ему дружескую, но неубедительную улыбку. – Всё в порядке.

\- Почему-то я сомневаюсь. - Он переступил порог.

\- Ты мне не веришь? – с театральным драматизмом вопросила Сара.

По крайней мере, она повеселела, это порадовало Беккера.

\- Верю, но не до конца. – Он остановился возле стола.

Они оказались лицом к лицу. Сара недолго пыталась изображать невозмутимость. Сдавшись, она покачала головой.

\- Это глупо. Ты будешь надо мной смеяться.

\- Не буду.

\- Будешь. Я сама над собой смеюсь.

\- Не похоже. – Взяв свободный стул, Беккер уселся напротив неё. – Рассказывай.

\- Это нелепо.

\- Ну и что. Я слушаю. Обещаю не смеяться.

Может, она с кем-то поссорилась? Два дня назад было Рождество, впереди Новый год, а в праздники, вопреки умилительным рассказам о мире и добре, люди часто ссорятся. Наверное, потому что собираются вместе в большом количестве. Сара могла поругаться с парнем. Есть ли у неё парень, Беккер не знал и уже давненько напоминал себе, что это не его дело.

\- Синица, - произнесла Сара тихо, но отчётливо.

\- Что «синица»?

\- Ко мне прилетает синица, каждый день по нескольку раз. Она садится на кухонное окно, то есть на выступ с уличной стороны, и смотрит внутрь.

\- Что в этом плохого?

«Сейчас-то ты и засмеёшься», - сказало выражение её лица.

\- Это дурная примета. - Сара знала, какой ерундой он считает любые приметы. Она тоже считала. Ещё неделю назад. - Это кажется чушью. Дурацким суеверием. Чёрт, это и есть дурацкое суеверие, но я из-за него совсем извелась! – Практически бросив карандаш на столешницу, Сара приложила ладонь ко лбу и после недолгого молчания объяснила: - Есть примета: если птица залетит в дом, скоро кто-то умрёт. Некоторые считают это предупреждением о том, что ещё можно изменить, но суть одна. Залетевшая птица – предвестник смерти.

\- Синица к тебе залетала?

\- Нет, но только потому, что окно всё время закрыто. Я теперь боюсь его открывать. Видел бы ты, какой у этой птички целеустремлённый взгляд! Мне иногда кажется, что она готова разбить стекло, лишь бы попасть внутрь.

\- Может, ей холодно снаружи и она хочет погреться в помещении.

\- Я живу в этой квартире уже пять… То есть семь с половиной лет. Нынешняя зима не холоднее предыдущих, а в предыдущие зимы птицы моё окно не осаждали. Изредка прилетали голуби, но не целенаправленно.

Всё-таки стоило сказать: «Пять лет», ведь два с лишним года Сара там не жила. Её считали погибшей, а она искала путь домой, прорываясь через аномалии, прыгая из одной эпохи в другую. Повезло, что квартира, которую она снимала до «смерти», оказалась не занята и после «воскрешения». Это сократило длинный список вещей, с которыми предстояло освоиться. Нужно было заново привыкнуть к современной жизни, которая после пары лет «аномальных» скитаний казалась сном. Привыкла Сара быстро, и до сегодняшнего дня Беккер не сомневался, что она в норме.

Сара чуть не погибла в жутком будущем. А сколько ещё раз ей доводилось смотреть в лицо смерти, и каким было то лицо? Неудивительно, что её мучают тревоги – прекрасная почва для суеверий, способных прорасти даже сквозь интеллект и образованность. Прежнюю Сару не напугала бы какая-то синица.

Эту его мысль она безошибочно угадала и горько ухмыльнулась. Сара сама думала о том же. Но, тщательно всё проанализировав, она пришла к выводу, что поведение птицы объективно странное, необъяснимое. Жаль. Легче было бы свалить вину на разыгравшееся воображение.

\- Повторяю: это дурацкое суеверие. – Она подняла и снова бросила карандаш. Облизнула губы. – Но оно сводит меня с ума! Проклятая синица прилетает каждый день и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. Словно хочет предупредить – то ли чтоб спасти, то ли чтоб морально подготовить. Ещё и моя тётя…

\- А с тётей что? Я надеюсь, она-то к тебе на окно не прилетает?

\- Не смешно.

\- Но ты улыбнулась.

\- Поневоле представила картинку.

\- Ладно, давай серьёзно. Что с твоей тётей?

Сара ущипнула себя за переносицу.

\- Собственно, это она специалист по приметам. Когда я рассказала о птице, тётя Делайла переполошилась. Решила, что примета касается именно её. Что смерть грозит ей.

\- Почему тогда, по мнению тёти Делайлы, синица прилетает к тебе, а не к ней? – Беккер старался, чтобы в словах не сквозила смешинка.

\- Она не знает. Но очень боится. – Сара закусила губу. – Я тоже боюсь. У меня нет никого, кроме тёти Делайлы.

Вот оно что. Обстановку нагнетает любимая и наверняка замечательная, но мнительная тётушка, а Сара боится не столько за себя, сколько за единственного оставшегося близкого родственника. Сара из людей, которым гораздо легче отмахнуться от опасности, грозящей им самим, чем от опасности, грозящей тем, кто им дорог. Неважно, настоящая опасность или придуманная.

Как тут помочь? Какие слова подобрать, если разубеждать надо не только Сару, но и её тётю, которую Беккер в жизни не видел?

Он подался вперёд и положил ладонь поверх левой руки Сары.

\- Не позволяй суевериям портить тебе нервы. Я понимаю, что со стороны легко судить и ещё легче выдать банальный совет а-ля «Не накручивай себя». Я понимаю, что изнутри всё сложнее, чем снаружи. Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? Чем угодно, только скажи.

Её губы тронула благодарная улыбка.

\- Нет. Но спасибо, что спросил. И спасибо, что заставил меня обсудить это. Когда проговариваешь некоторые вещи вслух, они становятся яснее. Мне стало лучше, правда.

***

Он не планировал остаться на Новый год один, во всяком случае, намеренно. Это получилось вроде бы само собой. Родители отправились в круиз, сестра с мужем и детьми встречали праздник дома, в Эдинбурге; Беккер любил их всех, но присоединяться ни к кому не хотел. Равно как не хотел быть третьим лишним для Эбби и Коннора либо Эмили и Мэтта. Джесс приглашала к себе, но они оба знали, что идея плохая. Романтическая искра, некогда мерцавшая между ними, потухла, остались лишь пятна перед глазами – так бывает, когда гаснет свет, на который долго смотришь. Скоро пятна исчезнут, и Джесс с Беккером станут хорошими друзьями.

За четыре часа до полуночи, прикупив продуктов в ближайшем супермаркете, Беккер возвращался домой и размышлял. Что для него было лучшим в последние двенадцать месяцев, за что он прежде всего поблагодарил бы уходящий год? За отмену апокалипсиса? Безусловно, но это всё-таки событие общемирового масштаба. А что касается личного, сокровенного, ответ однозначный – возвращение Сары.

Как можно быстрее, дабы не дать себе шанса передумать, Беккер вытащил сотовый и позвонил. Голос Сары прозвучал почти сразу:

\- Алло.

\- Привет.

\- Привет.

\- Я хотел узнать, в порядке ли ты.

Без сомнения, она улыбнулась.

\- В полном.

\- Встречаешь Новый год с тётей? – Чёрт! Нескладно получилось. Словно он над ней посмеивается или, того хуже, попрекает, мол, неужели больше не с кем?

\- Да. – Судя по тону, она не усмотрела в вопросе ничего обидного.

Ура. Но что дальше? Напроситься в гости? Это будет странновато, а если Сара ещё и согласится из вежливости, он испортит вечер обеим женщинам. Год назад Сара не была уверена, что когда-нибудь снова увидит тётю Делайлу, а тётя Делайла вовсе считала Сару мёртвой. Надо полагать, этот Новый год им хочется встретить вместе, и вряд ли они обрадуются постороннему человеку.

\- Что ж. Приятного вам праздника.

\- Спасибо. И тебе. Беккер…

\- Да?

\- А ты сегодня… Какие у тебя планы?

\- Никаких. Выпью вина, перекушу и лягу спать.

\- То есть ты один?

\- Совершенно.

\- Тогда… - Она кашлянула. – Может быть, ты присоединишься к нам? Если есть желание, разумеется.

\- Я не хочу мешать.

\- Ты не помешаешь. Наоборот - в некотором смысле выручишь меня.

\- Что случилось?

\- Помнишь, я рассказывала, что тётя Делайла переживает из-за синицы и уверена, что скоро умрёт?

\- Естественно, помню.

\- Она вознамерилась напоследок снять с души камень. Позвонила бывшему мужу, с которым развелась тридцать лет назад, извинилась, а оказалось, что всё это время он считал виноватым себя. Они поболтали, сходили в ресторан. Короче говоря, он встречает Новый год с нами, и я чувствую себя третьим колесом у двухколёсного велосипеда.

\- Предлагаешь сделать велосипед четырёхколёсным?

\- Точно… Я не имела в виду, что мы с тобой тоже пара. Просто мне будет… комфортнее. Господи, как по-дурацки прозвучало.

\- Нет, не по-дурацки. Где вы празднуете?

\- У меня дома.

\- Отлично. – Он однажды заезжал за Сарой, адрес помнил. - Буду минут через сорок.

***

Беккер знал, что родители Сары погибли, когда она училась в школе, и с тех пор её опекала тётя. Он представлял себе добрую, суетливую, немного бестолковую, но чрезвычайно обаятельную пожилую леди; и оказался прав. Тётя Делайла была энергичной и одновременно мягкой, с короткими седыми волосами и с яркими карими, точь-в-точь как у Сары, глазами. Судя по одежде, любила жизнерадостные цвета. Её бывший супруг, Калеб Геллер, высокий, усатый и лысоватый, производи впечатление серьёзного, но не обделённого чувством юмора человека.

Первой Беккера встретила Сара. На ней было безрукавное синее платье с облегающим подолом до колена, отлично подчёркивающее фигуру. На шее серебряная цепочка. Завитые волосы собраны в нестрогий пучок, из которого как бы случайно то тут, то там живописно выбивались локоны. Губы она не накрасила - использовала бесцветный, еле заметный блеск, зато на ресницах была тушь, а на верхних веках нежно-голубые тени, от чего без того эффектные глаза смотрелись воистину фантастично. Беккер чуть не рванул домой переодеваться в брюки и смокинг, но убедил себя, что добротные джинсы и чистая (даже когда-то глаженная) чёрная футболка сойдут.

\- Сара, этот молодой человек мне уже нравится! – заявила тётя Делайла, когда Беккер презентовал набор продуктов. – А то некоторые притащатся в гости с одной бутылочкой вина и думают, что этого достаточно.

\- Вино там тоже есть, - осклабился Беккер.

\- Теперь Вы нравитесь мне ещё больше, юноша.

\- Весёлая у тебя тётя, - сказал Беккер Саре, когда они вдвоём зашли на кухню.

Делайла и Калеб остались в гостиной.

\- О да, этого не отнять. – Сара поставила пакет на стол и начала доставать продукты.

Беккер осмотрелся. Небольшая кухня казалась просторной, потому что здесь не было ничего лишнего, и вместе с тем, благодаря милым мелочам, не возникало ощущения пустоты. Дополнительный шарм создавали обои, не фотографические, но с похожим на реальность рисунком – деревья, кустарники, ручьи, аккуратные мостики.

Сара распаковывала и раскладывала по тарелкам принесённую Беккером провизию.

\- Тебе помочь?

\- Пока нет. Хотя, достань, пожалуйста, бокалы вон из того шкафчика.

Шкафчик был неподалёку от окна, и Беккер невольно глянул на оное. Это заняло от силы пару секунд, но Сара успела заметить.

\- Её там нет. В тёмное время суток она не прилетает.

В голосе прозвучала такая подавленность, что Беккер вздрогнул. Поразительно, как способно повлиять на человека суеверие, причём даже не его собственное! Но теперь-то Беккер знал, что происходит. Знал, как успокоить Сару.

\- Ты недавно делала ремонт в кухне?

\- Не так уж недавно. Летом, почти сразу после возвращения.

\- И переклеивала обои?

\- Да. – Она недоумённо нахмурилась. – Не сама, я нанимала работников. Но да, обои другие. – Нахмурилась ещё сильнее, но в глазах уже сияло нечто доброе, очень похожее на надежду. – По-твоему, это как-то связано?

\- Не как-то, а напрямую. Посмотри. – Он похлопал ладонью по стене, возле которой стоял.

Сара моргнула. До неё вдруг дошло.

\- Дело в рисунке обоев?!

\- Конечно! Это ведь зелёный сад, причём достаточно реалистичный для птицы. С точки зрения твоей синицы, здесь, за стеклом, лето. Естественно, ей хочется попасть сюда. Удивляюсь, что она ещё не притащила с собой подружек.

Приложив кончики пальцев к губам, на которых заиграла растерянная полуулыбка, Сара пробормотала:

\- Синица никогда не подлетает к другим окнам квартиры, только к кухонному. И началось это с заморозками – тогда птичке особенно захотелось попасть в лето.

\- Видишь, как всё просто, - промолвил Беккер ласково.

\- Боже. – Сара потёрла виски. – Какая же я дура!

\- Ничего подобного.

\- Дура. Не спорь. Как я сама не догадалась? Я ведь за последние дни столько всего прочитала об этих чёртовых синицах!

\- Видимо, тебе не попалась информация, которая навела бы на эту мысль.

\- Но до этой мысли можно было дойти логически. Как ты.

\- Ты бы и дошла, если б не переживала так сильно. Тревога отнимает способность рассуждать трезво, она делает очевидное незаметным.

Через минуту-другую Сара полностью осознала, что терзавшее её ожидание беды действительно беспочвенно. Облегчение разлилось по телу, согревая и расслабляя не хуже алкоголя. Она привалилась спиной к стене. Беккер испугался, что Сара сползёт вниз, и быстро шагнул к ней. Но она устояла на ногах.

\- Чувствую себя полной идиоткой.

Беккер не стал напоминать, что вся нервотрёпка закрутилась не по инициативе Сары, а с подачи Делайлы. Делайла - милая женщина. Чересчур серьёзно относится к приметам, но, в конце концов, злого умысла у неё не было, саму себя она, судя по всему, перепугала не меньше, чем Сару. Хоть Делайла держалась весело и бойко, Беккер подозревал, что она отчаянно бодрится и тратит немало сил, заставляя себя не думать о плохом.

Он положил руки на плечи Сары.

\- Ты волновалась за близкого человека. В этом нет ни капли идиотизма.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза и сказала то, что уже говорила прежде:

\- У меня нет никого, кроме неё.

\- Неправда. У тебя есть я. – Слова сами сорвались с языка, Беккер не успел их удержать, да не слишком-то и хотел. Новый год на пороге, когда ещё рискнуть, если не сейчас? Сара может сказать, что видит в нём исключительно коллегу и друга, им обоим станет неловко, а ему ещё и больно, но зато всё прояснится. Лучше твёрдо знать, что шансов нет, чем позже бояться, что они были, да ты их упустил. Беккер улыбнулся едва заметно, словно мальчишка, впервые признавшийся в любви. – Конечно, если ты этого хочешь.

\- Хочу.

Быстрота её ответа поразила Беккера сильнее, чем собственный порыв откровенности. Сара изучала его лицо, пытаясь разобраться. В чём именно, он понял, когда она добавила:

\- Но если ты делаешь это из чувства вины, притворимся, что ничего не было – ты ничего не предлагал, а я ничего не отвечала, иначе нас ждёт катастрофа. – Она отвела взгляд.

Он же впрямь корил себя за её исчезновение, долгое время считавшееся смертью.

\- Сара… Я никогда себе не прощу, что потерял тебя тогда.

\- Ты ничего не мог поделать, это факт.

\- Пускай. Легче не становится. Но поверь, мне бы и в голову не пришло заглаживать вину искусственными отношениями. Это самая глупая затея на свете. – Аккуратным прикосновением он приподнял её подбородок, их взгляды снова встретились. – Я сейчас здесь, потому что хочу быть рядом с тобой, а не потому, что считаю, будто так заслужу прощение. Ты нравишься мне, Сара Пейдж, очень нравишься. И других причин нет.

Сколько нежности было теперь в её глазах!

\- Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, Хилари Джеймс Беккер. – Поколебавшись мгновение, она обняла его за шею.

\- Какое замечательное совпадение, - констатировал он, обнимая её за талию.

\- Я бы сказала, изумительное, - прошептала Сара, приблизив свои губы к его губам.

\- Согласен.

Они целовались четверть часа. С удовольствием продолжали бы и дальше, но надо иметь совесть – стоило принести угощение наверняка заждавшимся Делайле и Калебу, а главное - сообщить тётушке, что не было и нет никакого зловещего предзнаменования.

Беккер взял две тарелки с едой, Сара – вино и бокалы. Дойдя до гостиной, они застыли в дверях. Делайла и Калеб сидели в одном кресле и смотрели телевизор, прижимаясь друг к другу. Ничего особенного, но как же трогательно! Беккер и Сара тихонько отошли назад и возвратились на кухню, где возобновили прежнее занятие. Прервались, лишь когда Делайла крикнула:

\- Молодежь, где вы пропадаете?

Оборвав поцелуй, Сара с Беккером заговорщически хихикнули, после чего Сара громко отозвалась:

\- Уже идём!

Опять беря бутылку и бокалы, она попутно бросила взгляд на окно. За стеклом неспешно падали хлопья снега. Зрелище завораживало.

\- О чём задумалась? – Беккер обнял её со спины и поцеловал в макушку.

Сара позволила себе расслабиться в его объятиях и безмятежно протянула:

\- О том, что стоит повесить за окном кормушку.

***

\- Лиззи, осторожно, не урони кормушку! И, что ещё важнее, не упади сама.

\- Не бойся, бабушка, я же не высовываюсь.

\- И правильно, не высовывайся. Закончила?

\- Ага. – Шестилетняя Лиззи, она же Элизабет Беккер, только что положившая птичью еду в кормушку, отряхнула руки, закрыла окно и повернулась лицом к бабушке, которая крепко держала её на всякий случай. – Всё, можешь отпускать.

Делайла выполнила просьбу, однако осталась поблизости. Лиззи ловко слезла на пол. Сначала-то она хотела прыгнуть, да подумала, что это расстроит бабушку.

Формально Лиззи и Оуэн приходились Делайле внучатыми племянниками, но она всегда была для них настоящей бабушкой, а они для неё – настоящими внуками.

Оуэн сидел за столом и уплетал хлопья с молоком. Торопливый и любознательный, этот трёхлетний мальчик успел забросать бабушку и старшую сестру вопросами. А зачем в школе Лиззи делают спектакль? И почему Лиззи играет там ящерицу? Откуда в рождественской истории вообще взялась ящерица?

\- Не болтай с набитым ртом. – Делайла взъерошила волосы на его затылке. – И ешь побыстрее, мама с папой скоро будут.

Лиззи не волновалась из-за предстоящего актёрского дебюта. Она поела гораздо раньше Оуэна, насыпала корма синице, а теперь стояла у подоконника, неотрывно глядя на кормушку, подвешенную с внешней стороны окна. Кормушка была небольшая, но для одной синицы более чем просторная, и красивая – в виде домика с красной крышей.

Доев хлопья, Оуэн присоединился к сестре (для чего пришлось поставить у подоконника табуретку и залезть на неё), они стали следить за «домиком» вместе. Такие похожие – оба темноволосые, с папиными глазами и маминой улыбкой.

\- Думаешь, она прилетит? – спросил Оуэн у Лиззи, уже начиная маяться от безделья.

\- Конечно, прилетит, - с типичной снисходительностью старшей сестры ответила Лиззи. – Зимой она прилетает почти каждый день.

\- А если сегодня не прилетит?

\- Тогда прилетит завтра.

\- Я не хочу стоять здесь до завтра!

\- Ты и не будешь, - вмешалась Делайла, прочитав сообщение, пришедшее на телефон. – И ты, Лиззи. Бегите надевать обувь и куртки. Дедушка Калеб уже внизу, мама и папа тоже вот-вот приедут. Идёмте-идёмте. – Дождавшись, когда Оуэн слезет, она подтолкнула детей к выходу из кухни. – Оденемся и спустимся вниз.

\- И поиграем в снежки? – обрадовался Оуэн.

\- Если придётся ждать маму и папу, то… - Делайла осеклась, поскольку раздался звук открывающегося замка. Она широко улыбнулась. – Кажется, ждать не придётся.

Дети наперегонки понеслись к входной двери.

\- Мама!

\- Папа!

\- Папа!

\- Мама!

\- Классный прыжок! – рассмеялся майор Беккер, когда Лиззи с разбегу подскочила к нему, а он поймал её и поднял на руки.

Присевшая на корточки Сара приглаживала Оуэну волосы.

\- Вот так, мой хороший. – Она встала, погладила по затылку Лиззи, а Беккер, освободив одну руку, потрепал сына по щеке. – Одевайтесь все скорее, - скомандовала Сара, - иначе опоздаем.

После пяти, если не десяти минут весёлой возни семейство, наконец, оделось и покинуло квартиру. А вскоре в кормушку за окном прилетела синица.

_Конец_

_(8 – 22 декабря 2020 г.)_


End file.
